At the Car Wash
|image = Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash.png |caption = Phineas and Ferb are starting to open their automatic car wash |season = 2 |production = 209B |broadcast = 63 |story = May Chan |ws = Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = July 10, 2009 |xd = June 22, 2009 |pairedwith = "Let's Take a Quiz" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls by building an automatic car wash to help with fundraising to save the star-nosed mole. Meanwhile, Stacy advises Candace to play hard to get with Jeremy. But when Jeremy asked Candace out for a ride to her brother's car wash, she ignores her BFF's advise and goes on the date anyway. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to make a mountain out of a molehill - literally. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls save the endangered star-nose mole by building the world's most elaborate automatic car wash, after the girls' failed efforts at a bake sale, cat-sitting, and a lemonade stand. Perry goes to his briefing, where he is informed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been dabbling in seismic activity. Carl comes on-screen, saying that he wrote his sophomore thesis on seismic activities and has a website on them. As the boys build, Candace attempts to be "hard to get" when Jeremy asks her to go for a ride in his mother's car, which needs a wash. Perry manages to get through Doofenshmirtz' anti-platypus security, but gets tripped up in a hanging foot-noose. Doofenshmirtz explains how he was repeatedly told to "don't make a mountain out of a molehill," (first by his mother, later by his father and most recently by Danville Fire Department) and shows Perry his Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator that will, in fact, make molehills grow to the size of mountains. Doofenshmirtz reveals that his information on seismic activities came from "some kid's website," which turns out to be Carl's website. Back at the house, Phineas and Ferb start up their car wash, and Candace, standing on a conveyor belt, is sucked in and is cleaned like the other cars as a song starts. Candace calls Jeremy to see where he is, but he is stuck in the traffic jam of cars going into the wash. Ferb speeds up the wash at Candace's request, then stops it when she yells for him to do so. She lands on the windshield of Jeremy's car, then gets in and they drive through together. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to turn on his invention, but realizes his battery has run out. He eventually finds one and turns his machine on, releasing the energy ball that will make molehills grow. The ball gets stuck in the hole it should go down, so Doofenshmirtz employs the Unstuck-Inator, a giant boot, to stuff the ball down. The ball breaks through several floors, making Doofenshmirtz realize he should have installed the Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator at the basement, and enters the earth, making molehills begin to grow. There happens to be a molehill under the boys' car wash, and, when it grows, a giant star-nose mole breaks out ("I guess that's what been eating Mom's hydrengeas") and carries away the car wash atop its head. Perry flicks his hat, which severs a cable tie and the rope binding him. The tie electrocutes Doofenshmirtz, who falls in the hole made by the Unstuck-Inator. The building blows up and Perry flies away on a glider. The Unstuck-Inator explodes out of the building and the giant mole steps into the boot and walks into the sea, still carrying the car wash. Phineas says "there goes a good car wash" and, greeting Perry, Isabella worries how they are going to save the star-nose mole and Ferb states that it can take care of itself. Songs *''Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash'' End Credits The second verse of Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters through the mole hill in backyard. He gets a 9.5 and 8.5 from Major Monogram and Carl for his landing. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds his information on seismic activity on Carl's website, while Carl had mentioned the website to Perry and Major Monogram earlier in the episode. * Isabella and Gretchen break the fourth wall by washing the inside part of the screen before the song. *When we see Katie with broken arms from the lemonade stand, the Fireside Girls jingle plays off key. *Places where Dr. Doofenshmirtz looks for a battery (in order): #An electronic toothbrush. #A toy car. #A flashlight. #Frankenstein's head. #A "Monkey Crashing Cymbals" toy. #A radio (He looks excited at first, but then he realizes there's no battery). #A smoke detector. #An alarm clock. #Norm's rear end. *Things happening on the floors of the D.E.I. building when the sphere of compressed nitrogen molecules crashes throught them: #People working on laptops. There is a bookcase and a large graph, so it could be a library. #Two old men sitting in an animation studio. It could be the show's animators. #3 men in an office breakroom. #Bathroom (toilets). #A man siting in a chair. #A cat-obsessed lady feeding her cats. #A woman and a boy who is playing the piano. *This is the only episode Phineas and Ferb ask money for a ride in their invention apart from the rollercoaster (as shown when Phineas states that they should have charged more). *The car Jeremy drives is a mid-1960's Ford Falcon Futura. *Star nosed moles are found in Canada and north-eastern USA so Danville may be near there. Production Information *In the UK, this episode is known as "The Car Wash". Errors * While Phineas states that they're "gonna build the best car wash on the whole dang world (dang it)," Isabella's shirt is﻿ completely orange instead of orange and white. * After the giant balloon drops on Jeremy´s mom car, Candace's hair is back to normal but when they get out of the car wash, it's like how it looked when they got in. * During Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash, Isabella is first seen in her Fireside Girl clothes, followed by her signature look, and then a raincoat, but in the rest of the episode, she is wearing her Fireside Girls uniform. * When Doofenshmirtz looks for a battery, he looks in Norm when it says later that Norm runs on Squirrel power ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). However it's possible that Norm runs on both of them. * Moles are carnivorous. They would not eat hydrangeas. * After his backstory, Doofenshmirtz's forehead was higher and stayed like that for the rest of the scene. * Doofenshmirtz said the word AGLET even do he erased the minds(and computers) of all of the people of the Tri-state area of information on Aglets,but maybe he was not affected. Continuity *The Giant baby head reappears again, passing a window while Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy. *When Doofenshmirtz lands on the beach in the giant shoe, he looks down at the shoe and says, "Hey! Check it out! An aglet!" ("Tip of the Day") *There is a picture of the Bettys on Stacy's wall as she talks to Candace on the phone. ("Ready for the Bettys") *When Doofenshmirtz looks for batteries he checks in Norm and in Frankenstein's brain. ("Hail Doofania!", "Theme Song") *The giant shoe from the "Un-Stuck-inator" is similar to the "Who's Blinded by Sand-inator", otherwise known as "Who's Crying Now-inator" ("The Flying Fishmonger") *When Doofenshmirtz finds out that the Mountain out of a Molehill-inator is working, you can see the Mr. Slushy Burger stand from "Rollercoaster". *You can see Bab's Beauty when the molehills start growing. ("The Magnificent Few") *The worker said to Phineas "Just don't blow a hole through the earth's core...". In "I, Brobot", the androids dug a hole that they were assigned to do ("I, Brobot"). It could also refer to when Doofenshmirtz tried to make a tunnel to China and almost got caught by lava ("Candace Loses Her Head"). *Ferb wearing his cap backwards the same way as "The Chronicles of Meap" Allusions *'Car Wash': The title of the episode is a reference to the song "Car Wash" by Rose Royce (or the Christina Aguilera song "Car Wash"). *'Lolcats': Doofenshmirtz references lolcats he finds on the internet. He mentions the famous "Invisible Cheeseburger" picture. *'Star Wars': When Candace is scrubbed with some brushes, she gets Princess Leia's hairstyle from A New Hope. **During the song when Phineas says "We're even on your TV." there is an AT-AT in the background. *'Pocahontas': Perry jumps out of the building as it was about to explode in the same jump from Pocahontas. * Dragon Ball Z: After Candace stopped screaming through Jeremy's cellphone, his hair resembled that of a Super Saiyan. Candace's hair after landing on Jeremy's windshield might be similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3, but orange. * Time Bandits: When the mole walks away into the sea with the car wash on his head resembles the giant walking out of the sea with the boat on his head in Time Bandits. * Godzilla: When the mole walks out to sea is like when Godzilla walks out to sea at the end of some movies. * James Bond/'Mortal Kombat': Perry tosses his hat in order to cut through some support cables, a la Oddjob's throwing bowler hat from Goldfinger (or Kung Lao's razor-edged hat). * The Fairly OddParents: Doofenshmirtz makes an Crocker compilation when he gets zapped by electrocutes. * Spider-Man 2: When Doofenshmirtz introduces his invention and gets it to work, it resembles that of the machine Dr. Octavius invented to create energy through tritium. * The way Phineas sings in this episode's song sounds very similar to a male singer from the B-52's as does the rhythm of the song. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes